Kappy and Fatguy703 Fanfic
by dauntlessgamer7
Summary: Expect ecchi, gaming, and real people. It was all a joke.


It's an evening in December, a cold evening in december. Several feet of snow covered the streets of rogueport. I saw him for the first time, his superguard was unlike anything i'd seen before. I sat down at the table nearest to the stage. He stood there on the left with his yoshi, naming it after himself kappy. The challenger approached unbending to Kappy and Kappy. The beast was a red dragon. Kappy the yoshi said," whoa what a psycho!"

Kappy yelled at the audience," listen everybody, the breath is free."

I sat there not knowing what to think, Kappy's beautiful moustache glimmered in the spotlight. Toads screaming for a good show were given perfect opportunity. They threw star power. I threw him star power. He suddenly looks at me with a tear in his eye. I blush and turn away from him, he finishes off the dragon with several more amazing moves like Supernova, Art attack and several hundred more super guards. The show was over, but not for me, Kappy told his yoshi to wait for him outside. He started walking towards me. I tried to look away but couldn't. His purple clothing was too much for me. My silly red and blue overalls weren't enough for Kappy. Eventually Kappy reached me and said," hello, I noticed you were looking at me." I nodded and replied," those superguards were perfect. Did you have unsimplifiers on?"

Kappy answered," Yes, 3 of them, the breath super guards are free. Just like you Fatguy."

I trembled with both anxiety and excitement. I asked him loudly and exasperated," Kappy, marry me"

Kappy was taken by surprise and said," only if you can superguard the dragon breath down to 1 frame. It's free."

I promised him I could do it. But I said i had a different idea. I shot down my drink. And approached him closer. He moved closer and closer. I leaned in and he leaned much closer. We moved together until we touched noses. Our luxurious moustache rubbed against each other. At long last, after watching his super guards for a few years, I was with him. The Kappy, we then got close enough for a kiss. We held it for a long while. Then we released. Kappy said," alright never mind the dragon, let's just get a few drinks. I'll meet you at my apartment.

Later that evening…

I got to Kappy's apartment in poshley heights. How could he afford so much? He led me inside for a few drinks. I noticed that on a wall it had a portrait of a Zoroark with the caption' An old friend.' And next to it was a series of cameos that were as follows: an Arantula, a villager from animal crossing, a man named Rumpel, a few badges that had music notes on them, the most notable one was green, and a red skeleton that was named Skeletor. When I opened the door, in the parlor, was a group of 5 people who were either seated, or standing ranging from the stairs or on a few lax futons. But after awhile of talking to him, he walks upstairs. He motions for me to follow him. We stop at a bedroom door. Kappy said," come on in Fatguy and let me see you measure up."

But before we entered Kappy said," I'm sorry but I need you to meet some people. "What is it Kappy?"

"Well we've known each other for only one night, and is it ok for me to have a girlfriend, her name is Jenny."

I look around the room and see a girl standing at the stairs, and a rather portly man with the words stitched on his shirt 'The RNG Baron'

I noticed that it was my old colleague from school Lenny. Kappy added as well," well I brought some friends from high school too. This is Jayjar." Kappy motioned to a young man with black hair and a chill expression.

"This is Olmi."

Kappy gestures to a man in a chair who was writing, it looked like he was studying, for school or what? Then Kappy also included, This is Jdaster and Koop. he showed me a man with a snarky voice talking to Jayjar about the formulas for pretty luckies and close calls, and Koop was very silent with a helmet that resembled an elite member of the Koopa Clan. He looked very serious. All the people were thinking the same thing, it was game night and we all agreed on Paper Mario The Thousand Year Door. It was a rave of superguards, bingos,and hacking in train tickets. Jayjar adding in his good, amazings and good jobs, Kappy saying, it's free dude, Jdaster telling everyone about glitches the most scientific way possible, Koop stayed quiet most of the time adding in a few comments and clarifications to Jdaster's comments, and Lenny and I were exchanging looks about Kappy and exchanging handshakes and hugs from a long time ago, and finally Olmi who finished his schoolwork and adding a few sayings that made us laugh and I even held the remote to him and said," it's time to mute Olmi."

Eventually everyone went home and it was just me, Kappy, and Olmi. Kappy then says," oh yeah I almost forgot, come with me. Kappy enters the bedroom, I turn around and say," hey, you people, yeah you, the ones who are watching on a device, this is it." and wink. This was it. I have Kappy now all to myself. All that can heard are moaning, grunts, and slapping in the bedroom. You could easily hear all three guys in there. Who is the last one? It was Olmi.

The End.

Dauntless Gamer


End file.
